


Flightless

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG-13, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: cliffjumper, genre: drama, verse: g1, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: character death, warning: mech-preg, warning: triggery content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=908985#t908985">Prompt</a> from katsuko: Still rolling with my predictability of Cliffjumper, but how about something tying in mildly to my recent <a href="http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/392418.html">bunny farm prompt?</a> Maybe pre-war and still in Vos and not... exactly getting on well with the flyers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** AU like Whoa, mechpreg of the egg-like variety, OC character death, sparkling death.  
>  **Notes:** Pre-war, Cliffjumper is a Vosian Flightless (check out the bunny). I’m absolutely just making stuff up here.

**Title:** Flightless  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Characters:** Cliffjumper  
 **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=908985#t908985) from katsuko: Still rolling with my predictability of Cliffjumper, but how about something tying in mildly to my recent [bunny farm prompt?](http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/392418.html) Maybe pre-war and still in Vos and not... exactly getting on well with the flyers?  
 **Warning:** AU like Whoa, mechpreg of the egg-like variety, OC character death, sparkling death.  
 **Notes:** Pre-war, Cliffjumper is a Vosian Flightless (check out the bunny). I’m absolutely just making stuff up here.

 

**Flightless**

 

Crosswind landed hard on his balcony, knees crumpling instantly. The physical pain in his chest made him gasp and cry out. It wasn’t time -which was why it was hurting of course- the sparkling frames couldn’t possibly be ready yet. His body wasn’t going to give him the choice, however. Chest plates parted against his overrides and commands.

They _never_ should have gone to the fights! He’d _told_ them! And now look what had happened! A riot he had barely escaped, their sparklings coming early, and _neither_ of his trine mates there to help him!

Crosswind ignored the nagging emptiness where Freefall should be. He was just unconscious. The glitch. And Airbrake was in a lot of pain. Afthead. Crosswind couldn’t focus on them though as his own situation intensified. At least he’d made it home. He’d be damned if their sparklings were going to unfurl on some random rooftop!

He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the berth room, hand over the irising opening to his gestation chamber. He grabbed a spare cover, and spread it over the berth, then lay down on his side.

_Afts. Where are you? Your sparklings are coming!_

There was no answer over the bond, but then given the distance and the pain, and Freefall being unconscious -it _had_ to be that- it was not all that surprising.

Crosswind tried not to tense, optics shut as the egg-shaped sparklings were expelled. He waited until his systems began to cool, his chest plating closing, then opened his optics to look, afraid of what he’d see.

Two were a dull, flat grey, even the thin oil coating on the shells not allowing Crosswind the illusion of life.

Two sparks lost!

An anguished keen echoed in the room, and he scooped up the single living sparkling to cradle him to his chest, _willing_ him to live. He was so small…

~ | ~

Cliffjumper glared up at the trio of seekers. “Go frag yourselves!”

“Hey, maybe we will!” the garishly orange one said. “We can _fly_ up to your place, have a grand time with that glitch of a creator you have, and be done before you even manage to get up there, you flightless freak.” The other two laughed.

Cliffjumper snarled, and launched forward, fists and feet flying. Crosswind had barely survived the loss of both of his mates and Cliffjumper’s brothers. He was a fighter though, a survivor, and he’d taught his sparkling those values. Cliffjumper was flightless, but he was fast, and small fingers could cause all manner of damage.

The orange seeker fell back with a yelp, then a scream. Cliffjumper hung on to him with one hand, and tore at his abdominal wires with the other.

“Holy slag!” one of the others shouted. “The freak’s insane!”

Cliffjumper growled, optics glowing almost white. He released the orange seeker, and jumped on the pale green one. He almost laughed at the shriek that earned him as he bit a thick cable in the seeker’s neck.

When he fell, flailing and frantically shoving at Cliffjumper, he let go and looked at the remaining seeker. “I don’t like it when mechs badmouth my creator.”

The red seeker held up his hands and took a step back. “Sorry. We’re sorry.”

“Damn right you’re sorry. Sorry and pathetic excuses for seekers. Frag off, or I’ll finish slagging your afts.”

The red one yanked the green to his feet, and together they grabbed their orange trine member and launched. Cliffjumper snorted, and began walking home, dusting himself off as he went. A brush of wind caught his finials, and he looked up, wincing as Crosswind touched down, a miffed look on his face.

“They started it.”

“Of course they did! But now you’re all scuffed, and our guests will be over shortly.”

Cliffjumper sighed, hung his head, and let his creator pick him up so they could fly up to their loft faster. “They insulted you.”

Crosswind nuzzled Cliffjumper’s helm. “And you sent three seekers twice your size packing. So proud of you.” He landed, gave Cliffjumper a squeeze, then set him on his feet. “Get polished. Quickly. I need your help before they arrive.”

Cliffjumper smiled, and hurried off to do as asked, spark bubbling. Crosswind pushed him hard, expected a lot from some runt of a flightless, but he’d never been stingy with his praise, and it made Cliffjumper feel like he _could_ soar when he earned a compliment. 

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
